La Garce Du Dessous
by SwanQueenOfDarkness
Summary: [Traduction de anotherOUATwriter, That B- who lives below us!] AU. Emma et Ruby vivaient dans un paisible immeuble. Enfin... Ça c'était avant qu'une certaine Regina Mills emménage dans l'appartement en dessous d'eux et transforme le havre de paix d'Emma en enfer sur Terre. EN PAUSE
1. Cette Garce

Cette Garce qui vit en dessous de nous!

 _1\. Cette Garce :_

Emma s'assit devant sa colocataire, Ruby, en la regardant manger. Contrairement à Ruby ,Emma avait eu une mauvaise journée. Travailler dans un refuge pour animaux n'était pas facile, surtout lorsqu'on doit faire face à des idiots qui abandonne leurs animaux parce qu'ils ont en marre d'eux. La blonde aimait aider et prendre soin des animaux de compagnies, c'était avec les gens qu'elle avait du mal. Elle n'aimait pas les gens en général. Ce sont des menteurs de première en qui ont ne peut pas être digne de confiance. Les animaux, eux, sont très loyal et amicaux.

C'est pourquoi elle aimait rentrer à la maison après une longue journée de travail. Elle partageait un petit appartement avec Ruby dans un silencieux immeuble et paisible quartier. Il n'y avait que des vieux, dont la plupart était ennuyants, qui habitait ce côté ci de la ville et elle ne le voulait pas autrement. Pas d'enfants qui courent à l'étage, ni de bébés qui pleurent en face. Le soir, une relaxante soirée l'attendait où quand Emma rentrerai à la maison elle serait accueillit par ses trois chiens (Buddy **[Camarade, pote]** , Marley et Toto), ses deux chats (Félix et Crookshanks **[Pattenrond]** ) et Ruby, qui était pratiquement le seul être humain en qui Emma faisait confiance. Leur maison était leur havre de paix.

Enfin... Ça c'était avant que quelqu'un emménage dans l'appartement du dessous. Quelqu'un qu'Emma n'avait, pas encore, rencontré personnellement, elle ne savait que son nom grâce à la boîte aux lettres : Regina Mills. Et Regina Mills était actuellement n°1 de la liste des pires ennemies d'Emma.

« Encore ?! » Emma frappa la table agacée. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de foutre ? Percer tout l'appartement ?! »

« Emma, calme toi. » répondit Ruby sur un ton qui se voulait calme. « Elle vient juste d'emménager »

« Elle à percer toute la putain de semaine. » la femme en colère se leva, « J'en ai marre de ses conneries, je vais lui dire d'arrêter. »

La blonde savait que Ruby essayait juste de la raisonner mais elle avait délibérément décidé d'ignorer sa meilleure amie et elle sortie de l'appartement et alla dans le couloir. Depuis le début de son emménagement la nouvelle voisine ne cessait d'utiliser sa perceuse. _Tous les jours_. À toutes heures. Au début elle s'en fichait, parce que tous le monde à des choses à accrocher. Spécialement parce que Regina était probablement une vieille dame qui vivait seule avec ses dix chats, comme la plupart des résidents de cet immeuble et qui n'ont personne pour les aider à accrocher leurs trucs. Mais quand-même ! Cela faisait une semaine, une _horrible_ semaine.

Emma commença à toquer à la porte sans aucune intention de s'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment, quand ses doigts commencèrent à lui faire mal elle changea de main et continua de toquer. Cela prit une éternité à Regina à arriver à la porte, mais Emma était déterminée, elle n'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas ouvert cette porte même si cela devait prendre des décennies. Quand finalement quelqu'un l'ouvrit, cela fut tellement soudain qu'Emma en frappa presque Regina.

« Êtes-vous folle ? » Demanda la personne de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Oui. » Répondit Emma, agacée. « Vous me rendez folle. »

« Pardon ? » La brune semblait confuse.

Regina n'était pas du tout comme Emma l'avait imaginé. Bien sûr c'était une femme, mais ce n'était pas une vieille femme, elle devait avoir 28, 29 ans si ce n'était pas 32,33 ans. Sa peau avait l'air douce comme de la soie et ses cheveux bruns étaient parfaitement peignés. Elle aurait pu être mannequin si ce n'était pas à cause de la petite cicatrice à la lèvre supérieure, ce qui, selon Emma, la rendait encore plus sexy, cela rendait ses lèvres attrayante.

 _Concentre toi Emma, Concentre toi._ Elle tenta de penser à autre chose.

« Avec votre perceuse. » Expliqua la blonde.

« Je vois. » Elle arqua un sourcil et plaça une main sur la poignée de la prote.

« Pas de ''Je vois'' » cracha Emma énervée, « Arrêtez votre bruit. Il est déjà 18h00 passé. »

« Cela vous as peut être échappé mais je viens juste d'emménager. » Souligna Regina. « J'accroche mes tableaux. »

« Après une semaine ? Avez-vous volez tout le putain de Louvre avant d'emménager ? »

Regina retenu un gloussement, elle était bien trop agacée et orgueilleuse pour reconnaître qu'Emma avait le sens de l'humour, et qu'elle n'était pas juste une voisine grincheuse. Silencieusement la brune roula des yeux et ferma la porte en frappant presque le nez d'Emma avec, et laissa la blonde avec sa colère pour elle-même.

Emma rentra chez elle les poings fermés et claqua la porte derrière elle. Murmurant à elle-même, elle passa devant Ruby en allant à sa chambre, son amie la suivant de près.

« Je suppose que cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ? » Ruby gloussa de devant la porte. Le perçage avec reprit une fois encore.

Emma maudit le jour où Regina Mills avait emménagé dans l'appartement du dessous.

« Cette pétasse de garce veut du bruit ? » Emma prit ses baguettes et se dirigea vers sa batterie. « Dans ce cas du bruit elle aura. »

« Emma. » Sa colocataire marcha vers elle. « Nous avons d'autres voisins tu sais. »

« Désolée, je t'entends pas. » Répondit Emma en plaçant sa main derrière son oreille en exagérant complètement le bruit fait par la perceuse. Elle commença ensuite par taper la batterie devant elle.

Si Emma ne pouvait pas avoir la paix dans son propre appartement, alors Regina non plus.

 **Cette fanfiction est une traduction, elle a été originalement écrite par anotherOUATwriter, le titre est That B- who lives below us! Elle est fini donc vous aurez toute l'histoire. J'essaye d'être le plus fidèle possible mais bon selon les langages c'est plutôt compliqué. C'est ma première traduction, si vous avez lu l'original (et je vous le conseil) et que vous avez des choses à me dire je vous écouterai avec grande joie! Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire avec le vouvoiement et le tutoiement par exemple... Ce qui sera écrit entre [...] sera mes notes pour mieux comprendre les traductions.**

 **Concernant Pour De Faux, ma fiction, pour ceux qui la lise, non je ne l'arrête pas pour autant ne vous inquiéter pas!**

 **Comme d'habitude, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez! Personnellement j'adoooore cette fiction!**

 **Bisous Bisous, Hannah**


	2. Elle n'a pas osé!

2\. Elle n'a pas osé!

Emma se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête dans un appartement vide. Ruby devrait déjà être au travail. Même si sa grand-mère possédait le restaurant, Ruby n'avait pas le droit d'être en retard. Granny l'avait déjà à l'œil parce qu'elle avait manqué deux jours. La vieille dame disait toujours que personne ne recevrait de traitement de faveur. C'était comme travailler à l'armé mais elle était une honnête femme.

En se grattant la tête Emma marcha jusqu'au frigo et y trouva une note sur sa porte.

 _'Nous sommes a court de lait. Et de café. On a aussi besoin de céréales, de beurre, de pommes et de nourriture pour chat.'_

La dernière fois c'était Ruby qui avait fait les courses, maintenant c'était son tour. Elle irait au supermarché après son travail au refuge.

Avant de partir de chez elle, elle nourrit ses animaux, et mit des habits propre. Elle prit aussi des médicaments pour calmer son mal de tête. Elle devait trouver un moyen pour arrêter tous le bruit que la garce du dessous faisait ou elle finirait par devenir folle et se transformerai en serial killer. C'était ce que le manque de sommeil faisait au gens : les transformer en psychopathes.

Après avoir fermé la porte à clé, elle descendit les escaliers. Puis elle réalisa que la journée pouvait être encore pire : sa voisine préférée quittait elle aussi son appartement. Regina avait l'air fatiguée mais elle se débrouillait quand même pour être à couper le souffle. Emma l'enviait secrètement, la blonde aurait voulu lui ressembler après avoir si peu dormis. Puis Emma remarqua que la brune avait une barre chocolaté, une de celles qui sont bourrées de calories, dans sa bouche.

« Comment pouvez-vous manger ça au petit-déjeuné et ressembler à ça ? » Demanda Emma, oubliant presque qu'elle détestait la femme en face d'elle.

Sa voisine se retourna pour faire face à Emma en arquant un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai habituellement pour le petit-déjeuné. » répondit-elle en mettant ses clés dans son sac. « J'ai dormis plus longtemps que d'habitude parce que j'étais trop fatiguée, je me suis couché tard. Donc je n'ai pas eu le temps pour un petit-déjeuné convenable. » Expliqua Regina.

« Coquin. » Souligna Emma. « La nuit dernière à été mouvementée ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire insolent.

« Oh, oui. » Dit la brune en s'approchant d'un pas vers la blonde, qui avait arrêté de respirer. « Je me suis beaucoup amusée... » Elle regarda les lèvres d'Emma, cette dernière avait arrêté de respirer. « À travailler jusqu'à l'aube parce qu'une idiote qui jouait de la batterie ne me laissait pas travailler en paix. »

Emma arqua un sourcil « Vous êtes une allumeuse. » puis elle sourit. « Peut-être que si vous n'aviez pas percer toute la soirée, l'idiote n'aurait pas joué de la batterie. »

Regina ne répondit pas, elle n'avait aucune répartie insolente en tête, après tout, Emma avait probablement raison. La brune tourna les talons et, sans dire au revoir, laissa Emma seule.

* * *

Emma n'avait pas vu sa journée passée. Personne n'avait abandonné d'animaux aujourd'hui et deux couples avaient, chacun, adopté deux chats. La journée avait été bonne pour Emma et pour les animaux du refuge. Lorsque l'horloge afficha 18h00 Emma compta l'argent de la caisse enregistreuse et nourrit les animaux. Enfin elle était prête à partir. Sur le chemin de la maison, Emma s'arrêta pour faire les courses comme elle l'avait prévu ce matin.

« Beurk, Belle et Gold s'embrassaient devant l'immeuble. » Commenta Emma quand elle posa les courses sur la table de la cuisine. « Sérieusement, comment elle fait pour être avec lui ? Il est tellement flippant. »

Ruby qui était en train de nourrir Félix, se leva et marcha vers la cuisine pour aider Emma.

« Ça s'appelle l'amour. »

« C'est vrai... L'amour. » Railla Emma. « Elle a 25 ans et elle est belle **[sans jeu de mot]** , il en a 50 et il est riche. » Souligna la blonde. « Si elle est amoureuse de quelque chose, c'est de sa fortune. »

« Emma Swan ! Comment peux-tu dire quelque chose comme ça ?! » Ruby eut l'air choquée. « J'ai vu la façon dont ils se regardent l'un l'autre. Ils sont fou amoureux. »

« Tu es une romantique incurable. » la pointa Emma avec son toast avant de le mettre dans le grille-pain. « C'est pour ça que tu es célibataire. »

« Et tu ne crois pas en l'amour. » Dit Ruby en rinçant les pommes. « C'est pour ça que tu es célibataire. »

« On est parfaite l'une pour l'autre alors. » La blonde sourit à son amie et rangea une boîte de céréales dans un placard. « De plus j'aime le célibat. »

« C'est ce que disent toutes les personnes seules pour se justifier. » lui répondit son amie. « Attends de tomber amoureuse et tu verras. »

« C'est pas prêt d'arriver. » Emma vit que Ruby allait répondre mais la blonde fut sauvée par le gong. Quelqu'un venait juste de sonner à la porte.

« J'y vais. »

Emma alla à la porte en faisait de grands pas, pas parce qu'elle avait hâte de voir qui s'était mais parce qu'elle voulait s'éloigner de Ruby. Elle était trop agaçante lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour.

De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait le fan n°1 de Ruby : Billy. Billy était un gars cool qui était mécanicien, il conduisait une dépanneuse. Il était aussi profondément amoureux de Ruby, bien qu'il soit trop timide pour le dire et qu'elle était trop stupide, selon Emma, pour le reconnaître.

« Salut Billy. » Elle le prit dans ses bras. « Je vais chercher Ruby. »

« Non, attends. » Billy l'attrapa par le poignet, Emma le regarda étonnée. « Je suis désolée Emma, je ne voulais pas le faire. » Dit-il, Emma pouvait voir ses yeux s'humidifier petit à petit. « Ils m'ont obligé, la mairie. J'aurai perdu mon job sinon... » Le mécanicien continua de parler, ce qui n'aida Emma à mieux comprendre.

« Je suis désolée Billy » Elle plaça une main sur son épaule. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

Il ne dit pas un mot, il lui tendit juste une lettre venant de la mairie, du département des transports plus exactement. Emma ouvrit la lettre et jeta rapidement un coup d'œil, les mots coccinelle jaune, remorqué et frais attirèrent son attention.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » dit-elle à Billy.

« Tu es fâchée contre moi ? » Demanda-t-il en ayant peur de la réponse.

« Non Billy. » Répliqua Emma en hochant négativement la tête. Elle était en colère contre la garce qui avait ordonné le remorquage de sa chère coccinelle jaune.

« Entre, demande à Ruby de te donner une bière ou ce que tu veux, je dois aller parler à quelqu'un. »

Après avoir laissé Billy dans l'appartement et être sûre que Ruby prenait soin de leur ami émotionnellement instable, Emma ferma la porte et descendit les escaliers en courant. Elle sauta les deux dernières marches. Elle s'arrêta à la même porte que celle d'hier soir et toqua encore, cette fois-ci plus rapidement, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Est-ce que vous allez en faire une habitude ? » demanda la brune une fois la porte ouverte, ayant réalisé la façon dont la blonde toquait.

« Où est ma coccinelle ? » Demanda la blonde. La brune hausse un sourcil confuse par la question.

« Ma voiture. Où est-elle ? »

« Le camion de déménagement qui apporte mes affaires avait besoin de place pour se garer et comme vous étiez garée sur une place pour particuliers, j'ai appelé la mairie et l'ai fait remorquer. »

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

« Je crois que c'est 10$ pour le service et 50 pour le remorquage. » sourit machiavéliquement la brune. « À vous de jouer. » dit-elle comme si elles jouaient une partie d'échec.

« Oh. »Si la blonde n'était pas capable de se concentrer elle-même, elle aurait déjà frappé le visage de Regina avec son insupportable sourire narquois. Elle pointa du doigt la femme en face d'elle.

« Vous voulez la guerre ? Vous l'aurez. »

* * *

 **Deux chapitres en une semaine, cadeau! :) J'ai déjà traduit les 5 premiers chapitres alors je me suis dis pourquoi pas ! Je poste environ toutes les semaines, mais, comme les lecteurs de Pour De Faux pourront vous le dire, cela m'arrive d'oublier de poster et d'être un peu en retard donc je m'excuse en avance. Les chapitres sont plus court que ma fic alors j'essayerai de poster plus souvent. Sinon, Ça vous plaît toujours? Bisous mes chéris, à plus pour la suite !**


	3. Revanche !

**3\. Revanche !**

Il a fallu deux jours à Emma pour se calmer. Deux _putain_ de jours à se convaincre qu'elle ne devait pas être en colère contre Regina. Elle devait se venger. Emma avait du dépenser toutes ses économies pour récupérer sa coccinelle. Adieu à la nouvelle batterie qu'elle voulait s'acheter. Tout ça parce que Regina avait décidé d'être une garce. Elle voulait la guerre ? Bien. Emma était très douée à être rancunière et encore plus à déclencher les bagarres. Il ne valait mieux pas être dans la ligne de mire d'Emma. Après avoir décidé de prendre sa revanche, Emma passa des heures devant son ordinateur à taper sur Google : _Comment se venger de voisins insupportable ?_

Regina devait payer pour ses actes. Et, grâce à Google, Emma avait pleins d'idées. Elle devait juste trouver la parfaite occasion pour se venger de la brune qui vivait en dessous d'elle. Et, aujourd'hui, une semaine après que Regina eu fait remorquer la voiture d'Emma, était le jour parfait : la blonde et sa colocataire se trouvait dans le parking privé de l'immeuble. Elles étaient seules et il y avait une voiture qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais vues, une voiture dont Emma était sûre qu'elle appartenait à Regina.

« C'est sa voiture. » Emma montra du doigt la Mercedes qui était garée près de la moto d'August.

August était comme un frère pour les filles. Il voyageait en ce moment à travers l'Amérique Latine donc il avait du laisser sa Harley Davinson à la place de parking d'Emma et Ruby. C'était la principal raison qui faisait qu'Emma devait garer sa voiture à l'extérieur. De plus sa coccinelle ne dérangeait personne, elle avait demandé à tous ses voisins pour en être sûre, ils avaient tous été d'accord.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda Ruby.

« Facile, Gold est le seul, à part moi, à avoir une voiture et il conduit une BMW. » Expliqua Emma qui souriait à la chance. Elle retira ensuite une pince à cheveux qui soutenait une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Elle raya la voiture avec.

« Emma ! » Ruby attrapa la main de la blonde. « Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Emma fit un mouvement brusque avec sa main pour se libérer de l'emprise de Ruby. Personne ne l'empêchera de prendre sa revanche sur Regina. « Je me venge. » Ruby haussa un sourcil. « Elle a fait remorquer ma voiture, Rubes ! J'ai du payer 100 putain de dollars pour ça ! »

« Ce n'est rien comparé à repeindre une voiture. » Souligna Ruby.

« Elle conduit une Mercedes, je paris qu'elle est riche. » cracha Emma. « Elle peut se permettre la peinture. »

Rien de ce que pourrait dire Ruby ne la fera changer d'avis : Quand la blonde avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Donc Ruby décida de d'abandonner et de disparaître avant que les choses ne tournent mal. Elle n'était la babysitter de personne, et surtout pas de quelqu'un d'aussi têtue qu'Emma Swan. La blonde ne remarqua même pas le départ de son amie, et avec la pince à cheveux toujours appuyé sur la voiture de l'emmerdante Regina Mills, elle marcha de l'arrière jusqu'à l'avant de la voiture. Emma ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de sa pince rayant la voiture, laissant derrière elle une longue rayure sur la carrosserie.

Emma savait que la revanche n'était pas une solution. Mais pourquoi se sentait elle si bien alors ?

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ?! » Cette voix donna à Emma la chair de poule. Elle se retourna et vit sa voisine marcher vers elle visiblement très en colère.

« Ça ? » Demanda Emma en pointant la voiture avec la pince à cheveux qu'elle venait juste d'utiliser pour la rayer. « Ça s'appelle ce venger. Vous vouliez jouer avec le feu ? Voici la conséquence. »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable de faire. » Répondit-elle, les poings fermés.

La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle marcha vers Regina ne laissant que quelques millimètres entre elles et répéta les mots exacts que Regina lui avait dit la dernière fois.

« À toi de jouer. »

Emma regarda les lèvres de Regina puis ses yeux avant de laisser tomber sa pince à cheveux. Le bruit de l'impact au sol fut le signal pour Emma de partir. La blonde partit, un sourire insolent sur le visage laissant derrière une Regina muette et très énervée.

Ce fut le meilleur moment de la journée.

* * *

 **Et voilà. Désolée pour l'absence, j'ai eu des problèmes familiaux qui m'ont un peu démoralisée et donc je n'avais aucune envie d'écrire, mais bon, c'est la vie alors je suis de retour! Je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire l'épilogue de Pour De Faux (j'essaye d'en faire un plus long que d'habitude), donc, je le posterai ce week-end en plus d'un autre chapitre de cette fanfiction là. Si vous voyez des fautes, ou une traduction mal tournée, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Bisous, Hannah.**


	4. Douche Froide

4\. Douche Froide !

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les Black Bears, l'équipe de football de l'université du Maine, allait jusqu'en finale dans leur catégorie, mais c'était la première qu'ils se battaient pour l'or dans leur ville natale. Ce n'était pas le Super Bowl, mais c'était suffisant pour les habitants de l'État. Tous le monde avait fait la fête quand ils sont arrivés en finale, surtout parce que le match se passait dans le Maine et qu'ils étaient contre leur plus grand rival : The New Hampshire Wildcats.

Presque tous les habitants du coin avait des places pour aller voir le match, Emma et Ruby en faisaient partie. Elles portaient toutes deux un sweat à capuche bleu marine, la couleur de l'équipe. Elles avaient prit de la nourriture et à boire. Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers deux places vides dans le bas des gradins. Emma regarda aux alentours d'en l'espoir de voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, et en effet, quelques rangs au dessus d'elles, elle vit un couple.

« Oh, mon dieu ! » s'exclama Emma en pinçant le bras de Ruby.

« Aïe ! » Cria Ruby en frottant son bras meurtrit. « C'était pour quoi ça ? »

« Elle est là. » Emma regardait toujours en l'air.

« Qui est là ? » Ruby regarda dans la même direction, un peu agacée par la blonde.

« Notre charmante voisine. »

« Oh ! » Dit Ruby d'un coup plus excitée par la situation. « Où ? »

Ruby n'avait encore jamais rencontré leur voisine, elle savait juste ce qu'Emma lui avait dit à son propos et elle avait hâte de rencontrer celle qui osait défier Emma.

« Tu vois le gars qui ressemble à un pirate ? » Emma pointa du doigt un grand homme brun. Ruby acquiesça. « La femme à côté de lui. »

« La gonzesse brune ? » Emma acquiesça à son tour. « Qui porte de la soie à un match de Baseball ? »

« Seulement les folles comme elle. » répondit la blonde. « Je me demande si c'est son petit-ami. » pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

Rien qu'en les imaginant s'embrasser l'estomac d'Emma se retourna de dégoût. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être son petit-ami, il n'était pas son type. Et puis, comment Emma pouvait connaître le type de Regina ? Elle ne connaissait presque rien sur Regina, à part que maintenant elle conduisait une voiture rayée. Les seules fois où elles s'étaient parlées les choses s'était mal passées. Mais quelque chose disait à Emma qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle.

« Emma, s'il te plaît. » Ruby regarda la blonde dans les yeux. « Laisse tomber et profite du jeu. »

« Je me comporterai bien si elle se comportera bien. » Répondit Emma.

« Elle ne sait même pas qu'on est là. » Fit remarquer Ruby. « Donc arrête de la regarder. » ajouta-t-elle en gage d'avertissement.

Emma acquiesça et posa, une dernière fois, le regard sur Regina. Mais cette fois Regina ne regardait pas le terrain, elle la regardait droit dans les yeux. Un petit rictus apparut sur son visage, la gorge d'Emma en devint sèche. La blonde dévia le regard, mais elle savait que c'était trop tard, Regina l'avait repéré et quelque de mauvais aller se passer.

Les Black Bears du Maine avaient gagné, mais Emma n'avait pas profité du match et elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'aller célébrer la victoire. Elle avait constamment surveillé Regina pour savoir si elle regardait bien le jeu et pour vérifier qu'elle ne planifiait rien contre elle pour se venger. Elle était constamment en danger. La blonde ne se sentira pas en sécurité tant qu'elle ne rentrerai pas à la maison. Elle avait un peu peur mais elle était surtout agacée par l'incertain : Elle détestait les surprises. Le match était l'occasion parfaite pour Regina de se venger, c'est ce qu'Emma aurait fait à sa place. C'est pourquoi elle fut déçue de voir à la fin du match que Regina n'avait pas tenté quelque chose.

« Tu as apprécié le jeu ? » Demanda Ruby. Emma acquiesça par instinct. « Tu as fixé Regina la moitié du match. Tu es parano. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai ! »

« Oh si tu l'es ! » Contra l'autre femme. « C'est ce qu'on obtient quand on a une conscience. »

Ruby se mit à rire au visage d'Emma, ce son relaxa Emma un peu. Bientôt elle pu parler à son amie sans stress et sans se retourner toutes les cinq secondes. Peut-être qu'elle avait sous-estimé Regina.

Les deux amies quittèrent le petit stade du Maine en chantant et en applaudissant leur équipe lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide couler de sa tête jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle se figea sur place : Quelqu'un venait de lui jeter quelque chose d'extrêmement froid du dessus. C'était de l'eau avec glaçons où les sodas étaient vendus pendant le match. La blonde échappa un petit « Ha ! » avant que Ruby n'éclate de rire en la montrant du doigt.

Emma ignora son amie et regarda au dessus d'elle, à l'endroit exact où quelqu'un venait de lui jeter de l'eau glacé. Là, elle vit Regina et son amie ''le pirate'' lui sourire. La brune lui fit même des grands signes en descendant les gradins.

« Va au diable, Regina Mills. » Murmura Emma en s'éloignant, complètement trempée, avec son amie toujours morte de rire. « Ce n'est pas fini. »


	5. Une sauveuse ?

Une Sauveuse ?

Emma était assise dans les escaliers de secours et regardait les derniers rayons de soleil briller à travers les immeubles de Storybrooke. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le directeur du refuge pour animaux venait de la virer. Elle était, sans se jeter des fleurs, la meilleure employée et était la seule à prendre sincèrement soin des animaux. Alors quoi ? Bon... elle avait peut-être _accidentellement_ oublié d'éteindre les radiateurs. Mais pour l'amour de Dieu, elle avait sauvé les animaux ! Elle trouvait toujours les pauvres bêtes tremblant de froid lorsqu'elle ouvrait le refuge chaque matin. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait leur faire s'il devait payer deux ou trois sous en plus ? Il valait mieux ça que de laisser un pauvre animal mourir de froid.

Si _un seul_ des animaux venait à en mourir, elle poursuivrait le refuge en justice.

Elle cligna des yeux et tenta de penser à autre chose qu'à la mort des animaux. Et que diable Regina était en train de regarder à la télé ? Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas devenir folle avec tout ses cris ? Elle devait être habitué au bruit vu tout le bazar qu'elle avait causé avec sa perceuse lors de son emménagement. Dieu merci la brune avait arrêter d'accrocher son exposition aussi grande que le Smithsonian **[musée à Washington],** au moins Emma avait maintenant la paix.

Emma décida de se concentrer pour deviner quel film ou série Regina était en train de regarder, elle n'aimait pas les films dramatique mais l'idée d'espionner Regina était trop excitante. Une fois qu'Emma décida de vraiment écouter, le dialogue entre les deux personnes qui hurlaient fut de plus en plus clair et elle pouvait maintenant comprendre la raison de la dispute.

« Tu ne comprends pas, » dit une voix masculine « on avait besoin d'une pause, mais maintenant, maintenant je _sais_ que je t'aime. »

Oh mec, cette excuse est tellement pathétique, même pour un drama-hollywoodien. Emma espérait que la femme ne tomberait pas dans le panneau ou elle perdrait foie en la gendre féminine, et la race humaine en générale, car quelqu'un avait du lire et approuver ce scénario.

« Maintenant, après m'avoir trompé et m'avoir laisser avec rien d'autre qu'un cœur brisé, tu as décidé de m'aimer ? » répondit une voix féminine très familière.

Le cœur d'Emma cessa de battre, ce n'était pas _qu'une_ voix familière. C'était celle de Regina, elle ne regardait pas un film, elle était réellement en pleine dispute. Emma décida d'allez voir et se mit à descendre les escaliers pour voir ce qu'il se passait réellement dans l'appartement en dessous du sien. Emma se rappela du match de baseball quelques jours plus tôt, Regina était avec un homme brun. Peut-être qu'il était celui qui se disputait avec Regina ? Elle regardait à travers la fenêtre et continua d'écouter leur conversation.

La blonde réussi à voir la tête de l'homme, mais ce n'était pas le même homme qui avait aidé Regina à lancer un verre d'eau glacé sur elle. Il était plus petit et plus musclé.

« Ou tu en a déjà marre d'elle comme tu en as eu marre de moi ? » Entendit Emma dire sa voisine « Laisse moi tranquille, Daniel »

« 'Gina, » Dit le gars nommé Daniel en marchant vers elle « s'il te plaît 'Gina » Regina recula mais il continua d'avancer vers elle, en essayant de combler la distance entre eux.

Emma détestait Regina, mais personne, pas même quelqu'un comme elle, méritait d'être dans une situation comme celle-ci. De plus, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait le droit de faire souffrir Regina et cette personne était Emma Swan. Donc dans une urgence de jouer les super-héros, Emma entra dans l'appartement de Regina par la fenêtre qu'elle avait utilisé pour espionner sa voisine.

« Salut Chérie » Dit Emma nonchalamment en fermant la fenêtre derrière elle « Je me demandais si tu avais... Oh. Tu as de la visite. » ajouta-t-elle innocemment, prétendant qu'elle n'avait pas vu que Regina était avec quelqu'un.

« Emma ? » Regina la regarda surprise.

Emma prétendit que c'était normal pour elle de se trouver dans l'appartement de Regina et elle espérait que la brune jouerait le jeu elle aussi. La blonde marcha vers la cuisine en répétant ce qu'elle disait auparavant.

« Je me demandais s'il te restais des bars chocolaté comme celles que tu m'avais donné quand on n'avait pas pu avoir un petit déjeuné convenable... Tu sais à cause de la nuit de folie qu'on a passé. » Emma lui fit un clin d'œil, rendant évident ce qu'elle avaient prétendument fait. « Tu les as mit là c'est ça ? » Emma montra un placard et Regina acquiesça. Emma prit une des bars et commença à manger.

« Tu n'est pas censé être au travail ? » Commenta Regina toujours perplexe quand à l'arrivé inattendu d'Emma, et étonnamment, une visite sans aucun but de revanche. La blonde la regarda choquée que Regina puisse connaître son emploi du temps. Donc Regina l'avait espionné. Rien que l'idée l'amusait.

« Ouais... » Emma haussa les épaules. « J'ai été viré aujourd'hui. » Cela ne servait à rien de mentir.

« Tu...Tu as été viré ? » La brune eut presque l'air choquée, comme si elle pensait qu'Emma était l'employée du mois. Eh bien... Au moins Regina jouait le jeu et agissait comme une petite-amie attentionnée.

« Ouais. » Dit Emma en se jetant sur le canapé et en mettant ses pieds sur la table basse, elle pouvait voir que cela agaçait Regina, ce qui l'amusa d'autan plus. « J'étais sur le terrain, tu sais, à trouver des animaux sans abris, quand j'ai trouvé ce connard qui étouffait un chaton, donc j'ai sauté dessus et l'ai frappé. » Emma décida d'en rajouté un peu plus, histoire d'épicé le récit et vu le regard de Daniel, cela en valait la peine. « Il a fini à l'hôpital et j'ai été viré. »

« Tu as envoyé quelqu'un à l'hôpital parce qu'il étouffait un chat ? » Demanda Daniel, les yeux grands ouvert.

Emma mâcha lentement, sans lâcher Daniel du regard et après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée de bars chocolaté qu'elle avait en bouche, elle haussa les épaules et dit « Que veux tu que je te dises ? J'ai tendance à faire ça lorsqu'on fait du mal à ceux à qui je tiens. » La jeune femme essaya de lui envoyer un message. Elle avait probablement réussie que Daniel regardait à présent Emma comme une folle sociopathe, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge s'il entendait les histoires de Regina.

« Je t'appelle plus tard 'Gina. » Dit-il après un long moment gênant de silence, et il sortit de l'appartement de Regina.

Son « Pas la peine. » ne fut pas entendu par l'homme qui était déjà partit sans rien ajouter.

« Quel abruti. » commenta Emma « Vous savez comment les choisir, _'Gina_. »

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. » Regina poussa les jambes d'Emma hors de la table. « Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? »

« Je manges une de vos barres chocolatées. » Répondit la blonde. « Elles sont plutôt bonnes. »

« Dans mon appartement, Que faîtes vous dans _mon_ appartement ? »

« Oh. Ça... Je suis venue vous sauvez. » Expliqua la blonde comme si on venait de lui coupé la main ou qu'elle venait de sauter dans un volcan en éruption pour Regina. « Je ne suis pas un chevalier sur son cheval blanc mais je sais quand une demoiselle est en détresse. »

« Je vois. Le complexe du Prince Charmant. » Regina s'assit en face d'Emma. « Ce qui me fait demander... » Elle retroussa ses lèvres en un demi diabolique, demi sérieux sourire. « Étiez-vous en train de m'espionner ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un ton presque amusé.

« Je n'appellerai pas ça espionner quand je peux l'entendre de mon salon. » Répliqua Emma. « Ce que j'ai dis est vrai par contre. » La jeune femme finisse la barre chocolatée et laissa le papier sur la table. « Je n'aime pas les gens qui menace ce qui _m'appartiens_. »

« Je ne vous appartiens _pas_ , Mlle Swan. »

« Qu'importe. » Emma se leva du sofa et sortit par la fenêtre. « Un simple merci aurait suffit. »

Emma avait commencé à monter les escaliers de secours quand elle entendit son nom de famille. Elle se retourna et fit face à Regina, sa tête dépassant de la fenêtre. « Merci. »

« Vous m'en devez une. » Répliqua la blonde nonchalamment.

« Donc on reprendre la guerre ? » Emma sourit à la question de Regina.

« Ouais. »

Regina acquiesça et tenta de ne pas sourire mais ses lèvres gagnèrent le combat. Regina n'aurait jamais cru que son agaçante, enfantine, et insupportable voisine la défendrait, sans parler de la protéger de quelqu'un. La brune savait que Daniel ne la frapperait jamais mais cela faisait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un la protegerai en cas de problème. Elle secoua la tête pour évacuer ses pensées. Quelques jours avant cela avait été les soviétiques contre les Américains pendant la guerre froide et maintenant elle devait aller à sa rescousse. Emma Swan était un mystère , un mystère qu'elle contait bien résoudre.

Après avoir fermer la fenêtre, la brune sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Tapant de ses doigts sur la table, elle attendait que quelqu'un décroche. Puis Regina entendit une voix de l'autre bout du fil.

 _« Allô ? »_

« C'est Regina Mills. »

 _« Mlle. Mills, quelle surprise ! »_ Dit la voix _« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

« J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi une jeune femme nommée Emma Swan a été viré du refuge pour animaux. »

La personne de l'autre côté répéta en murmurant plus lentement la demande de Regina, il devait être en train de l'écrire.

 _« Autre chose ? »_

« Oui, si vous trouvez quelque chose de suspicieux, appeler Graham. » Répondit Regina « Et Sydney... Pas un mot à la presse. »

 _« Mais... »_

« Pas un mot. » Le coupa-t-elle. « Suis-je claire ? »

 _« Oui M'dam. »_

« Bien. » Regina ajouta avant de raccrocher. « Maintenant allez faire votre boulot. »

Emma était la pire voisine que Regina aurait pu imaginer avoir mais elle savait qu'Emma avait sauvé plus de la moitié des animaux qui se trouvaient au refuge, de plus, le taux d'animaux dans les rues avait baissé depuis que la blonde travaillait au refuge. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le directeur avait viré Emma, et elle allait le découvrir. Après ça, la dette qu'elle avait envers Emma sera effacée, et elles pourraient de nouveau continuer à se pourrir la vie mutuellement. Cette amitié avaient été étrange.

* * *

 **La relation d'Emma et Regina change un peu sur ce chapitre, vous en pensez quoi? Je sais que j'ai été longue mais ce n'est pas ma faute! Si vous voulez blâmez quelqu'un, allez crier sur mes professeurs! Mais bon, c'est les vacances, et le plus important:**

 **Joyeux Noël!**

 **(Certaines personnes me demande des chapitres plus longs, je vous rappelles donc que ce n'est pas moi qui écrit l'histoire, je ne fais que la traduire. Je ne choisis** **donc pas de la longueur des chapitres. Et si je fais une mauvaise traduction, vous pouvez me le dire, je ne m'en vexerai pas. Je n'ai que 16 ans et ne suis pas complètement bilingue, je n'apprends l'anglais que depuis peu alors soyez indulgent)**


End file.
